Past is Present
by Yuki No Shinzou
Summary: 8 years ago they met. 7 years ago, he left. He never left her mind, and she never left his. Now he comes to visit, but he doesn't know who she is.  SessXOC  Will become M rated in future chapters.
1. The Past Comes To The Present

**Disclaimer: **I own a dog but it's not named Sesshomaru or InuYasha. Miyuki, Amaya, and Taka however are my intellectual property. I created them for my own personal use. Everything else belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. So don't sue me.

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I thought that I would experiment with using an original character along with the characters from Inuyasha. This is a whole other story, it's non-canon from the original series. Sesshomaru is OOC, and so are the other characters, except for maybe one or two. It takes place in feudal Japan, so the settings are similar. Hope you like!

**Past is Present by afjrotcluvr**

**Here's some background about the characters:**

Miyuki: 16 (8 years old during flashbacks)

Amaya: 8

Taka: 18

Sesshomaru: 19 (11 years old during flashbacks)

Miyuki POV:

My elder brother Taka watches over my little sister Amaya and me. Every day is the same old boring day for us. Nothing ever changes.

"YUKI, WAKE UP!" I open my eyes to see Amaya sitting on me, her face level with mine, and shaking me profusely. "Come on, Taka's making breakfast." She said as she got off me and ran out.

_Ugh! I was having a good dream too! _My heart dropped. "Maru." That name, that guy, those times. A lone tear found a path down my cheek. I got out of bed and changed into a black kimono with blue dragons, and a silver obi.

I walk out of my room and down the hall to the dining area. "What's for breakfast?" I ask, looking towards *Ani.

"Rice and miso soup. Eat up!" Taka sets everything down, and we begin to eat. After eating, I help Ani put everything away.

"YUKI? Can we go to the fields today? I wanna get flowers." Maya gives me puppy eyes and pouts. _Damnit._

"Ugh, fine, but not too long. I'm making dinner tonight and want to go to the market." All I get is a smile and nod, and she goes bouncing down to her room. _Weirdo._

She comes back out with her basket, and she hands me mine. I grab my shoes and a few coins. Maya grabs my hand and we rush out. The last thing I hear from my brother is, "The King is…"

Maya was somewhere in the fields, and I was under a tree relaxing, and wondering what to make for dinner. _Something with teriyaki perhaps; But then again, that's a lot of ingredients. Too much money. I wonder what Ani meant about the king? _My mind starts drifting to various things. I remember my father leaving us when my mother was still pregnant with Amaya. I remember my mother dying a few moments after Amaya was born. However, the last thought was of _Maru…_

_~*~*~*~*~ _(9 years ago)

_I was sitting under a tree just watching the world. Laughing at the birds, and the way they fly. Then I heard a rustle in the bushes on my left._

"_W-w-who's t-t-the-re?" My voice trembled, afraid of who, or what, was there._

_Just then, a boy emerged. He was about my age plus a few years. He had amber eyes, long white hair, and a blue crest on his forehead. He looked towards me and smiled. "Hi!" He seemed very friendly._

"_Hello. My name's Miyuki. What's yours?" I smiled back at him._

"_Sess…Maru." Maru seemed hesitant saying his name but I brush it off thinking he was shy. He stuck his hand out, and I did the same. Maru shook my hand gently._

"It has been 8 years since you left." All of a sudden, the bells ring. I quickly gather myself, and go to Amaya. "Come on, He's coming." We run back to the village, back to Taka.

"Thank Kami. Hurry now put that stuff away. He's almost here." Taka rushes us outside.

In our land, we have no lord, but a king. He is cruel and heartless, even to his family. Some say he used to be a sweetheart as a teenager but definitely not anymore. His name is Sesshomaru. He is tall with silver hair, gold eyes, and a crescent on his head. He's also a full dog demon. Nevertheless, that's just what I've heard from other villagers.

I see people to my right bowing as guards come by. _Great, he's here!_ After the guards pass, a two-headed dragon comes by. On his back, a little girl, a Hanyou it seems. After her comes the king himself, Sesshomaru.

My chest tightens. Images flash through my head. _That mark on his forehead, a blue crescent moon. Those eyes, the same ones I met all those years ago… _"Maru" That name comes out as a soft, hurt whisper.

I would've known the king was Maru sooner but he's only been king for a few years and he never came to this village before. Moreover, he said his name was Maru, not Sesshomaru.

**Third Person POV**

The village head was there to greet Sesshomaru. "Good Evening my King." He bowed as low as he could.

"What a pleasure to have you here."

Sesshomaru went up to the man and asked, "You have a whore house, yes?"

He received a nod. "It is filled with women for my men, yes?" Once again a nod was given.

"Then take my men there. The women who do not work there, I want brought to me."

The village leader led the King's men to the town's brothel. After that, he asked for all women age eleven and older to follow him. Miyuki looked at her brother and he nodded. She walked towards the head of her village, and then looked at Sesshomaru. One lone tear left her eye, and he looked at her.

She did not turn her head she just continued to look at him. She searched desperately for Maru. Sesshomaru's eyes were cold and uninviting. She lowered her head in defeat.

The same pain she felt when Maru left returned full force. _I'll never see him again._ The groups of girls were lead to Sesshomaru, and he looked at each one.

_None of them look all that inviting, or exciting for that matter._ Then he got to Miyuki, and her head was still down.

"You there, girl! Look up at your king. Or perhaps the ground is more exciting." He yelled at her. Miyuki immediately looked up, tears streaming down her face. "And why do you cry?"

Sesshomaru walked towards Miyuki, and when he got there, the only answer she gave him was, "Maru" In a hurt, lonely voice.

**A/N: ***Ani is Japanese for older brother. I finished this story's first chapter! Hope you all liked it. I know I had fun writing it! I'd also like to thank my beta October Beauregard for fixing my horrid grammar. I have no clue what I would do without her! I love you so much! You should definitely check out her one-shots if you need a pick-me-up in your day.


	2. Those Words, Her Eyes

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own that hottie known as Sesshomaru, but I do own Miyuki, Taka, and Amaya. Plus I do not own Miroku :( Oh well… **

**SESS POV**

We have been walking for just a few hours, but I could see that my ward, Rin, was getting tired. But then again so was I. True, I am the demon king of these lands, but I have not slept for quite some time.

"Miroku, how much farther to the village? Rin is tiring, and I wish to settle."

Miroku stopped, and looked towards me. "The village is only a mile down the road, My King." He bowed slightly. "Then she may rest at the inn."

I nod, and look toward the sky. This village is near Her burned down village. That day always replays it's self in my mind. How I miss my sweet Koi, lost forever in ashes. _How I wish that you were here by my side. It was because I lost you I became this bitter man. I could never find anything engaging as you._ I sighed quietly, and looked forward seeing the village.

All the people were on either side of the road. Many of them in the front were females, and quite nice looking. But of course, none of them are as beautiful as Koi. Most of them were of age, and had quite thin bodies, but a grossly thin in my own opinion.

My guards ward, and I walk down the center and stop at the head of the village. The village head was there to greet us. "Good Evening my King." He bowed as low as he could. "What a pleasure to have you here."

I walked up to the man and asked, "You have a whore house, yes?" I received a nod. "It is filled with women for my men, yes?" Once again a nod was given. Does this man not know how to give a simple yes? "Then take my men there. The women who do not work in that place, bring to me." The village leader led my men to the town's brothel. After that he asked for all women 11 and up to come to him.

All the women walked up but one did catch my attention. A girl about the age of 15 looking towards her brother for approval. _Stupid girl_. The man gave her a nod, and she turned around, and stared straight at me. A tear slid down her cheek. _Humans, always displaying their emotions. How disgusting._

The girl did not turn her head she just continued to look at me. My eyes were cold, and uninviting, and she lowered her head in defeat._ But she can be smart._

The head led the girls to me, and they were all in awe. "My lord, here are all of the women you asked for. Where do you wish for me to bring them?"

Before I answered him I surveyed the crowd of women. _None look all that inviting, or exciting._ Then I got to that girl again, and her head was still down.

"You, girl! Look up at your king. Or is the ground more exciting." I yelled at her, and she immediately looked up. Tears streaming down. "And why do you cry? It is an honor to serve your king."

I walked towards the girl, wondering what she could be crying about. She was about to serve her king, and that is an honor, especially for a human wench. When I reached her, I asked again why she cries. The only answer she gave me was, "Maru." It was a quiet, hurt, lonely voice.

_Maru? Why does that sound so familiar…._

I looked down at the girl in front of me. _Maru,_ that voice she used, it was so gone. _Maru. _Her eyes were filled with tears, but they were also filled with sadness, loss, and hope?

"Maru? Who is that you speak of?" My expression was cold, but she did not flinch or cower in fear.

The frown that she wore turned into a sad smile. "He is a dear friend. We met quite some time ago, My King." After she said that the smile was wiped away in an instant, and more tears formed.

I was quite confused by all of this. "So then tell me girl, why do you cry? Why would one cry for a dear friend?"

Her head went down, and I could smell more tears. _Filth_. "Because, My King, Maru left eight years ago, but he just recently returned, and I am afraid that he is not the same, and has forgotten who I am."

So the girl cries for a friend that has forgotten her? _Smart male. He lucked out with the girl who cries so much. Her tears give off a terrible smell. _ "Wench! Stop crying." My voice was stern, and forceful. "Leave my sight at once. Leave NOW." I turned on my heels, and faced my back to her. Walking back to the other women, and head, I told him "Take me and the women to the inn."

**MIYUKI POV**

_Leave NOW. _He turned and walked away just like that. I could feel my knees go weak, and I sank down to the ground. My head snapped up towards Sesshomaru, this time with anger. "So you leave again, just so damn easily. You are not the same Maru!" I spoke loud, knowing that he would hear my voice.

_How can someone just leave so easily without a kind word? How can someone who loved you treat you horribly the next minute? This is not the Maru I fell in love with, but a monster._

The women looked back at me with wide eyes. Some saying that how could she say that to our precious king. Or that I just signed my death contract. I just rolled my eyes, and stared at Maru. He disappeared, and I was thrown across the village square, and made contact with a brick wall.

I was lifted up by Sesshomaru's hands on my throat. "Wench, I suggest you close your mouth." His eyes were tinted different shades of pink. He was getting ticked off.

"AND WHY SHOULD I?" I shouted back, in his face. So much hate, anger, and heartbroken feelings came onto me full force. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A JACKASS!" His hands squeezed harder, and it was a little hard to breathe. He looked like that he was going to say something but I stopped him. "YOU LEFT SO GOD DAMN EASILY! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? You left without saying goodbye, or if you would be coming back. I felt so alone, and vulnerable." My voice got soft at the end, and my head dropped. I was fighting back more tears, but I could feel them coming to the brim.

**SESS POV**

"… I felt so alone, and vulnerable." She dropped her head, and I loosened my grip out of shock. Never in all my days have I met someone, let alone a woman, who would talk to me like this. She is different, but she is nothing.

_**She is like Her, now isn't she? A strong head?**_

Ignoring my beast, I told her, "What do you talk about? Never once have I seen you in my life."

"You do not remember me? You do not remember meeting under the Sakura tree, nine years ago? Do you not remember the name… Miyu…"

I cut her off before she could even say that name. "She is dead, that girl." _ I can remember that day I found her._

_FlashBack_

_I had run as fast I could. _No! I cannot be, that village cannot be the same._ My thoughts were running as wild as I was. I soon arrived at Miyuki's village, all in flames._

"_MIYUKI! MIYUKI WHERE ARE YOU?" I was searching franticly in the flames. Trying to find her scent, _she has to be here!

_Finally I picked up a faded scent of her's. It led me to a pile of a broken, flame filled house. _NOOOOO!_ I dug through the house, the flames on my clothing._

_As soon as I dug through to the floor, I found a corpse. It was charred, but I was that of a woman. _Miyuki…_ My eyes started to water and I fled the village. She was gone, gone forever. Her smile was gone. Her laugh was gone. Her funny, nonsense ways. Her eyes... _

"_I will never see those beautiful sapphire eyes again. The ones that held so much joy and compassion."_

_End FlashBack_

"She is gone like you will be if you do not shut up." The girl raised her head slowly, eyes overflowing with tears. Eyes that I knew to belong to only one person. "Miyuki…"

Well what do ya think of the end? Left ya with a cliff hanger! Whoop whoop!

For my readers, I would like to tell you that I will be posting a new chapter every Friday, or at least I will try to. So keep a look out!


End file.
